Digimon: Vida
by hyuttake
Summary: This is another fic of high quality (I hope) where the Season 02 digi-destined are going on a trip to America! But is there something wrong here? Find out in the Vida Series!


Digimon: Vida

_This story varies slightly from the actual shows. Here, there no international digidestined in America. The fight with VenaMyotismon did take place, just that there weren't American digidestined, there are very few internationals now anyway, and the existence of digimon is still kept secret. I do not own digimon, of course, and email me if you have comments, constructive criticism or questions at _

**Chapter 1**

_The day started as a beautiful Friday morning during the late spring. Outside, the sky was still tinged orange and bronze from sunrise, but the world reawoke and began to buzz with activity. However, one person was still sleeping the morning away. The boy turned and mumbled with drowse_."Mm...a few...more minutes..." _Wishful thinking, but then a small blue creature waddled onto his bed ans began yelling into his ears._

l_ooking chipper and adorable _"Daisuke! DAISUKE! Wake up, or you'll be late for school. It's a Friday! Come on, Daisuke! Wake up!"

_eyelids snap open, sits up in bed half-asleep_ "I don't get much of a break from you, do I? Wha time is it Demiveemon? yawns

"It's almost seven Daisuke! You need to get ready for school!"

"SEVEN! I'm gonna be late!"

_Suddenly, the room was a flurry of clothes and books as Daisuke tried to rush everything. (sniffs shirt)_ "It smells clean. It'll do."

"Your pants won't Daisuke!"

"Huh?" _looks down_ "Ahh! My pyjamas! grabs shorts and ducks behind door

"Don't forget your bookbag!"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, Demiveemon." _The boy wore goggles on his maroon hair. His dark skin was a little flushed from the sudden excitement, and his almond coloured eyes suggested a good nature of him. He then ran down the stairs trying to make up for lost time, but Mrs. Motomiya stopped him at the door._

"Daisuke! Why can't you get up on time like your sister? One day, you're going to miss class." _evil eye_

_quick grin back_ "That hasn't happpened yet! See ya mom!"

_Daisuke burst through the doors of his apartment building onto the busy street_. "Hey, Daisuke, lemme outta here! Your bag's stuffy!"

_still running while fiddling with his bookbag_ "Sorry, buddy. We're gonna make a run for Ken's place, he lives near the school."

_A minute later, the two had made it to the apartment of Daisuke's violet-eyed friend, Ken Ichijouji. Daisuke rang the doorbell impatiently until Mr. Ichijouji answered the door._

"Oh, hi Daisuke. Ken left for school a little while ago. You'd better hurry up too if you wanna be to class on time."

_starts to run back out_ "Thanks, already know!"

_Daisuke managed to get to class just in time. He quickly hid Demiveemon in the computer lab, and made it to his desk just in time for attendance. His teacher, Mr. Yamasaki, cocked his brow as he looked at his pupil._ "_Konnichiwa Motomiya-san._ Running a little late aren't we?"

_blushing a little_ "Sorry sir." _Mr. Yamasaki frowned at him_. "See me after class Daisuke. There's a program interested in having you as a participant. Takeru and Hikari will be joining you."

_Davis slouched back in his desk a little._ "I'm not out of the woods yet. I wonder what the program is. Probably special education with TK and Hikari teaching me." _He turns towards the blond boy and the boyish brunette girl, who were talking amiably to each other_.

_looking at TK and Kari_ "So do you know what this program is?"

_TK_ "Nope, we have no idea." _Takeru was good natured and always cheerful. Whatever it is, it couldn't be that bad._

_Hikari_ "I think Miyako's involved, and Ken." She shot a modest smile in Daisuke's direction. He melted like butter. Daisuke had always had a crush on Hikari, although it wasn't as strong as it used to be.

_Mr.Yamasaki_ "Okay class, today's lesson of global history will be on America. I would like to have Daisuke, Takeru and Hikari come up to the front of the class." _Rather hesitantly, all three stood up and walked to face their teacher. Suddenly, he smiled_.

"Class, your three classmates here have been selected for the International Exchange Program, or IEC. This year, the IEC is sponsoring a trip for selected Japanese students for a 40-day trip of the continental United States of America. All the basics are prepaid, but they'll learn advanced history, English and a bevy of other subjects. So join me by applauding our invitees!" _half-hearted applause_

"Now, let's continue by studying American culture and relations between our countries. You three may sit back down, but pay extra attention. You'll need it. So anyways, the USA..."

_Class dragged on through their courses until lunch. As told, the three digi-destined walked to the front of the class and stood around their teacher, who was engrossed in letters on his desk. TK_ "Uh, Mr. Yamasaki?"

_Glancing up_ "Oh, right. The others will be coming in here in a moment. Door opens. _Iori, Miyako and Ken enter._ "These will be the other students participating in outr school. _Ichijouji-san_, you wre highly reccomended, and the Americans said they can't wait to meet one of the smartest kids in Japan. But congratulations to all of you. You'll be missing class reviews to take finals over the next week, and you'll be leaving for America next Friday morning. There will be some work involved, to be reviewed by teachers and teaching personnel as soon as you get back, so don't put it off glances at Daisuke . Well, I'll leave you children to introduce yourselves to each other, the teacher's lounge is serving sushi today. _Mr. Yamasaki leaves_

_Miyako _"Does anyone other than me find it curious that we were selected over hundreds of thousands, even Daisuke?"

_Iori _"It is pretty strange. They don't know about the digimon, do they?"

_Hikari_ "They shouldn't. How would they keep it a secret or even know they're our partners?"

_Ken_ "They don't know. The IEC has been intent on bringing me into the exchange for years, to see if "I have potential to be a great leader." All they need is a reccomendation from some faculty to be selected, which most of the time is random."

_TK_ "Well, this is one big coincidence. But, I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth, I say we should go."

_Miyako_ "Does anyone knoe exactly where we're going?"

_Daisuke looks on teacher's desk at letters, analyzes them, and begins to read aloud._

"Welcome to the IEC, a cultural exchange program for the youth of today to bring advancements of the future.Here are the permission that must be signed, physicals, and information about the trip-"

_Miyako_ "Daisuke, you read too slow. Let me look at it." Sets papers on desk, with scheducle open. Everyone reads the trip dates.

6/1(1-6)Arrive at 9 PM Seattle, Washington

6/2Leave at 8 PM for San Francisco, California

6/3Arrival at 10 PM 6/2, leave for L.A. at 8 PM...

This continues on. _More will be revealed as the story progresses._

_Iori _Not much relaxation time, is there. How do we bring the digimon with us? Can we?"

_Miyako flips pages, scans and reads aloud while everyone looks at the paper._

"Each student can bring two bags approximately the size of regulation duffel bags. Personal items will be brought at personal exspense, and the IEC is not responsible if they are lost or damaged. A general rule is that if they can carry it with them, they can bring it."

_Daisuke_ "Okay, so we'll be carrying them alot. At least we can bring them."

_Hikari_ "I'll let Mimi know about the trip, since we'll be visiting New York for two days."

_Ken_ "But we'll be busy for the next week. Studying, packing, permissions, physicals... smiling we'll never see the light of day before then."

_Daisuke_ "Who cares? We'll be visiting America! Pack the sunscreen and sunglasses!"

Takeru's room, Friday evening. Clothes are strown across his bed and books are propped open as he struggles to keep his eyes open.

_Patamon_ "TK, you'll fall asleep at this rate! What's America really like?"

_TK, glancing up_ "A land of big cities, big cars and big dreams. I'll have to try and smuggle you aboard the plane there." tilts back a little in chair.

_Patamon_ "And everyone else is going too? Something's fishy, and Gatomon isn't even here."

_TK smiles_ "I wouldn't worry buddy."

_Ms. Takashi_ yells from kitchen "TK! All the forms are finished! You're good to go!"

_TK_ "Thanks, mom! lowering voice She almost did backflips when she found out I was going. chuckles Moms..."

_Ken's Room. Minomon is nestled on Ken's bed, but is wide awake. Ken is already packed and is just doing a final review of his notes. Mrs. Ichijouji knocks on his door._

_Ken_ Just a minute. Ken lays the comforter on his bed on top of Minomon and then opens the door.

_Mrs. Ichijouji_ "Ken dear, the permission slips are finished. Your father and I are very happy for you that you can have such a wonderful experience overseas."

_Ken, blushing_ "Thanks Mom."

_Mrs. Ichijouji tears up slightly._ "It was Sam's dream to go on a trip like this. He'd have been proud of you."

_Ken, looking down_ "Do you think so?"

_Mrs. Ichijouji_ "Of course, dear. You'll want to go to bed soon if you want to do well on yuor exams. Good night, Ken."

_Ken closes the door as Mrs. Ichijouji walks away. He turns off the light and unwraps Minomon from the comforter._

_Minomon _"She didn't mean any harm, Ken. Don't feel bad."

_Ken, sighing_ "Thanks, Minomon. I still miss him sometimes."

_Minomon_ "That's okay, but be glad that you're going on this trip."

_Ken_ "I am..." dozes off

_Hikari is busy studying Saturday night after spending most of the day inside studying. Gatomon stalks around after finishing searching the wharfs for fish._

_Hikari, sniffing_ "Find some fish?"

_Gatomon_ "Enough for now. How's the cramming?'

_Hikari_ "I'll never open a textbook after these exams." chuckles

_Tai walks in after finishing football (soccer) practice. He sets the ball down and looks at Hikari._ "Hanging in there?"

_Hikari_ "Yup."

_Tai has a look of concern on his face, but doesn't speak._ Gatomon eyes him curiously. "Is something wrong Tai?"

"I don't like the odds of all of you guys, even Daisuke, going on a trip like this. Yamato and I were talking about it, and he feels the same way."

_Hikari_ "Don't worry Tai. We'll E-Mail you, and Mimi's in America so she can help."

_Tai _"Still...but have fun."

_Gatomon _"We'll bring a souvenir for you."

_Iori studies quietly. Upamon is asleep tonight. Except for kendo practice, studying has been non-stop._

_Miyako is trying to study, but her family is making too much noise outside_.

_Miyako, slamming a book down_ "HEY! KEEP-IT-DOWN!"

_Poromon_ "Some of us are trying to sleep."

_Miyako, blushing._ "Sorry. Must study, must study..."

_Daisuke is asleep with a book on top of his face. Demiveemon is asleep too._

_The next week is a furious scramble of studying, daily life, and exam taking. Daisuke panics and almost sends a pen flying into the teacher's eye during the English exam. Ken always finishes with plenty of time, and looks out the windows at the cherry trees longingly. By the time exams are finished, everyone is exhausted, but ready for the trip. One by one, they arrive at the school, where the principal has arranged for a small bus to pick them up and take them to Kansai Airport. It is a beautiful morning, with no clouds in the sky. Everyone has their digimon in their hands, with bags of belongings next to them._

_Daisuke_ "I am soooo exhausted..."

_Miyako_ "And the rest of us aren't?"

_The bus pulls in to the entrance. The bus driver gets off to load the bags in a side compartment. Everyone else gets on lazily. The ride there was uneventful, and everyone was resting or dozing. Hikari and Ken stare out their windows overlooking the bay, where the water was now sparkling. Traffic gets heavier as they reach the entrance to the terminal, and they are greeted by two porters in uniforms reading "Columbia Airlines" in English and in Japanese. At the door, a blond-haired woman ofonly about twenty years old looks on._

_TK_ "So what happens now?"

_Ken,_ _with a note of surprise in his voice_. "The representative from America should have met us."

_blonde_ "Very good. _she speaks great Japanese, with only a slight accent_ . My name's Denice Saunders, and I'm your guide for the trip. We'll be paired with a second group from another country too. I know you're all exhausted, but since Seattle is several hours ahead and the flight takes a few hours, it'll be 8 PM when we get there. Are you all ready then? Laughs How cute! Stuffed animals! They're adorable! Oh, by the way. You'll be speaking English most of the time, so brush up while we're on the plane."

_Hikari, staring_ "Uh...I don't know if all Americans act like that, because she's just weird."

_TK_ "She's kinda cute though." nudged in the ribs by Hikari. He turns to her. "What?"

_Daisuke grinds his teeth together and mumbles to himself_. "and people think I'M dense..."


End file.
